Underneath the Lone Moon
by NG-Heaven's Not Enough
Summary: As the gentle rays of moonlight caress the earth, a girl wanders between the paths of good and evil. Shizuka; the last one of the psychic demons; beautiful, confused...and powerful. And Hiei contemplates his own story resemblance with hers. Hiei-OC


Disclamer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Though I do own Shizuka, Kane, Trig, Ren, Kido, the participants of the Shadow Tournament, the Eien no Hasu, Ryu and the members of Mirai.

* * *

_**Prologue** - Under Slivers of Moonlight_

In the evening glow, a figure walked down the streets of the Makai. Silver white hair swaying with the night breeze and amber eyes glowing in the moonlight's reflection.

With only one destination in mind, Shizuka Tenken walked towards a luxurious manor. The building stood high between the mud houses of the worthless thief demons that occupied the land. She gripped the kodachis strapped to her waist firmly, raising her guard and keening her senses for any sing of youkai energy signatures. She reached the gates of the manor, the guards patrolling froze at the her sight and proceed to open the doors for her without delay, knowing that one second more could cost them their lives. Walking past the gates and entering the front gardens, Shizuka thought about the matter at hand; she had been called earlier that evening for her next mission.

'This better be important' she thought. Lately, Kane had given her low risk assignments, which she had completed in perfection.

Funny, Shizuka had been working for Kane since she was eight. Six years had passed from that time, and she still could not predict the next thing Kane had prepared for her.

Shizuka still looked back at those past days; when she had ran away from Koenma's castle to look for her parents, at that time she did not accept the fact that they were dead.

Her father, Ozamu Tenken, had been one of the best spirit detectives Reikai has ever seen. But because of that, he had countless enemies. He was murdered when Shizuka was just two years old. From then on, her mother looked after her, but one year later, she was murdered as well.

That left Shizuka alone, not only without family, but completely alone. She was the last of her race, the psychic demons.

After the death of her parents, Enma Daioh, King of Reikai, took her in. He made sure the best masters of fighting trained her so she would be, in a later future, as good spirit detective as her father. However, she made it clear that she did not need all those teachers for her to excel in fighting. At the age of six, Shizuka had become an A class demon and mastered the technique of the kodachis and eight different martial arts as well as her psychic powers. Unfortunately, things didn't went as planned; Shizuka somehow still had faith that somewhere, her parents were still alive and she was determined to find them at all costs, so she ran away from Enma Daioh's castle.

Shizuka went to the Makai. However, there, a group of demons attacked her. They were no task for her so she defeated them. The one to whom they worked for, the shadow demon - Kane, was impressed at her skill at such a young age.

From then on Shizuka had worked for him as an assassin, building an impeccable reputation, she were known as Tsuki, that meant Moon in Japanese, because her killings were done with such grace they seemed like the moon itself and the attack was barely noticed, until it was too late, silent as the slivers of moonlight. Silent, that word matched Shizuka so well, not only for her name, which meant Silence in Japanese, but for the silence that her heart kept. No one who ever knew Tsuki would think she had emotions, because she kept them locked away deep in her own self. Shizuka did not hate nor cherished the feeling of killing, but again, no one could ever tell what she felt.

Finally, she arrived at Kane's office.

"Thank you for coming, Shizuka" Kane sat on his chair behind his desk, his wolfish blue eyes boring into your skin as shadowed by raven black bangs

"Do you have a mission for me" Shizuka asked, her voice phlegmatic.

"Yes" Kane turned to a screen behind him and turned it on with the remote control, in the screen appeared various images of four boys.

Kane put a picture of a boy with black slicked back hair and dark brown eyes "Yusuke Urameshi, human with an immense amount of spirit energy, most likely because he experienced death because of a car crash. Relatives are his human mother. He is the descendant of the Lord of the Makai, so he has demon blood in his veins. Pupil of Genkai, so he has mastered the Reiko Hadoken, his preferred attack is the Rei Gun, which he can fire at more than 150 miles per minute when used at top power".

Next came a picture of another boy with orange Elvis-like hair and small eyes "Kazuma Kuwabara, also human but with a fewer spirit energy than Urameshi. Relatives are his older sister. His preferred attack is the Spirit Sword, which can measure nearly 4 feet when used at top power".

Next was a picture of a boy with long red hair and emerald green eyes "Kurama, also known as Suichi Minamino in Ningenkai. He is the reincarnation of the fox thief Youko Kurama, whose soul traveled from Reikai to Ningenkai before he was killed. Relatives are his mother. His preferred weapon is the Rose Whip, although when he turns into Youko Kurama, he uses the Plant of Death".

The last one was a picture of a boy with spiked black hair, a white headband and crimson red eyes "Hiei Jaganshi, B class demon. Used to be an A class demon but got the Jagan eye implanted so his level decreased considerably. Relatives are unknown. Hiei is the master of the Jaoensatsu Kokku Ryu Ha, the black flame of Spirit World but has also made two other variations from that attack. Born in the lands of Koorime as the Forbidden Child".

Kane turned to look at Shizuka "These four people are members of the spirit detective team; Team Urameshi, Koenma's lead team. They are an obstacle...kill them". Nodding, she walked out to fulfill her mission.

In Reikai, Koenma had called the spirit detectives to his office. "Boys, I have a mission for you all" he said, confronting the angry glare of Yusuke

"Well it better be good, you woke me up in the middle of my afternoon nap"

"You call your afternoon nap sleeping in class, Urameshi" asked Kuwabara

"Oh shut up, Kuwabara"

"No you shut up, Urameshi"

"Shut up you two" Hiei interfered in the quarrel with his usual harsh voice that always had a hint of coldness in it

"Yes, Hiei is right, let Koenma speak" he was backed up by Kurama.

"Thank you" said Koenma, looking at the now sulking Yusuke and Kuwabara reproachfully "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I have a mission for you four." he turned around and turned on his giant screen "This" he said, and a picture of a girl with striking amber eyes and silvery white long hair appeared in the screen "Is Shizuka, better known as Tsuki the assassin. I am going to clear away the fact that you know her story since you have been on her trail for three months now, but I think this is the first time you see her picture." the spirit detectives nodded "Very well, now, your mission is to arrest her, but do not kill her, she could be useful as a source about Kane's planes. You start the search the day after tomorrow, understood"

Four heads nodded in agreement, as they walked out the door, ready to start their search of the most feared assassin of all Reikai.

* * *

-

So...that was the first chapter and there will be a total of 33, how's that? XD Um...actually this is my third day in and I hope to get lots of reviews from you people!

**Japanese used:**

Shizuka: Silence

Tenken: Heavenly Sword

Kodachis: twin swords shorter than a katana

Enma Daioh: Koenma's father

Makai: A part of Spirit World in which evil demons and thieves dwell

Reikai: Spirit World

Ok, if you feel like contacting me e-mail me at 


End file.
